


A Birthday Wish... A Benedict Cumberbatch fan fic/ fluff

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and You celebrate your son Charlie's birthday with some extra surprises....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Birthday Wish

"Good morning Darling." Ben says as he kisses your neck to wake you from your peaceful slumber.

Yawning and turning to face him you blink sleepily and place a hand on his cheek smiling "morning." 

You've been feeling off and having nausea on and off the last few days. You felt better today, you thought it may have been lack of restful sleep but it's the fact that you've been late for your period for a few weeks that made you think you may be pregnant.

"Sleep well?" He asks snapping you back to reality.

"Mmmm, yes very well. You?" Replying.

You hear pitter patter of little feet coming down the hall before you hear a faint knock at the door. 

"Come in."Ben says.

Enters your son Charlie he runs and hops up on the bed between you both. 

"Good morning Mummy and Daddy!" He says as he looks at the both of you. "Guess what today is?!" He says excitedly. 

"Let's see... Is it Saturday?" Ben smiles asking him.

"No!"

"It isn't?... Well let's see..."Ben puts a finger to his temple and taps lightly. 

"Oh I know! It's someone's birthday." He says.

Charlie has a big grin on his face the same grin you have on yours. You love watching Benedict with the children. 

"Who's could it be? Mummy do you know who's birthday it is?" Ben asks.

"Hummm... I think it might be Charlie's! Is that right?"

"Yes! It's my birthday!" Charlie says with a giggle and hops up to jump on the bed. 

You and Benedict laugh at the site of his pure joy. 

"Charlie are you having a birthday party today?" You ask.

"Yes mummy, I'm going to have lots of friends over! And cake and ice cream!" 

"Is that so?" Ben joins in.

"Yup and presents and lots lots more!" 

"Well you better go he ready for your party then! Go clean up your toys while Daddy and I decorate." 

Ben lifts Charlie off the bed and places his feet back to the floor before Charlie runs off. 

Kissing Ben and then walking out the bedroom you go get Eva from her crib and carry her downstairs. You place her on the floor and she walks off on unsteady feet giggling to "help" Charlie pick up their toys.

You head to the bathroom and grab a pregnancy test. The three minutes seem to take forever... Finally time is up and you look at the results...

**********

Ben brings down the decorations you two have bought for the party. Charlie wanted a Marvel character party so you had banners and streamers with marvel characters all over, It was sure to please him.

Ben's parents would be here soon to bring the cake and help keep the kids occupied while waiting for the other guest to arrive. 

"Sweetheart can you believe Charlie is 5 today?" You say.

"It seems we were just at the hospital yesterday waiting for him." Ben replies.

"What a joyful day that was, long but joyful."

"One of the best days of my life." Ben smiles and kisses you.

The two of you continue decorating.  
****  
A knock at the door signals the arrival of Ben's parents Wanda and Timothy.

"Hello! Come in come in." You say. 

"Hello Dear, how is everything coming along?" Wanda says. 

Timothy has the cake and heads to the kitchen to place it on the table. Returning he remarks how delicious the cake looks. 

"Now no tasting, you!" Wanda says with a laugh. 

"Where's the children Son?" Timothy asks. 

"They are in the toy room dad."

"I shall go see how they are doing then." 

"Grandpa!!" You hear from down the hall as Tim enters the toy room. 

"Now, what can I help you two with dears?" Wanda asks.

"Oh, um... If you could get the table cloth from the bag over on the chair and put it on the table that would be awesome." You tell her and she walks off to do it. 

"I'm going to go ahead and set the table too, is that okay?" She says.

"Of course, thank you." 

"Honey could you give me a hand hanging this banner." Ben says as you head over to help him. 

A few minutes later you all are done decorating and now it's just to set out the crisps and veggie platter for the guest.   
*****  
A few guest start to arrive, mainly Charlie's classmates from preschool. They join Charlie, Eva, and Timothy in the toy room to play as they wait for the other guest to arrive. Their parents ask if they can help in any way. To which you reply it's all been done and they can just mingle with the other parents. 

Soon Martin and Amanda and their children,Tom and some other friends of Ben show up. 

"Children?" You call down the hall. "Uncle Martin and Aunt Amanda is here, Uncle Tom is here also!" 

You hear feet running down the hall as the children come out followed by little Eva toddling behind happily. 

"Uncle Martin, Uncle Tom, Aunt Amanda it's my birthday!" Charlie says as the kids start to sit around the table with their parents behind them. 

Martin is first to speak "it is?" 

"Wow! That's great! How old are you going to be?" Adds Amanda.

"I'm going to be five!!!" Charlie says and holds up 5 fingers."

"No way! You're not that old yet are you?" Tom says.

"Yes I am! I'm five years old Uncle Tom"

"I still don't believe you but if you say so." Tom says with a chuckle.

*****  
"Okay everyone lets sing "Happy birthday" to Charlie at the count of three." Ben says standing behind Charlie and an arm around your back. 

"One, two, three..."

"Happy Birthday to you,   
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Charlie,  
Happy birthday to you!" 

"Make a wish and blow out the candles champ." You say.   
Charlie thinks for a second and then blows them out.

"Yay!" Comes from the children and adults around the table. 

Cake and ice cream is passed around to all the children and you all enjoy it very much. Soon the kids and adults head to the living room to open gifts. Ben is passing them to Charlie.

"This one is from Grandpa and Grandma." Ben says as he hand it to Charlie.  
He rips into the paper and holds the present up.   
"Wow thank you you grandpa and grandma!!" 

They laugh and say "you're welcome love."

"This one is from me and mum." Ben says as he hands another gift to him.

Again Charlie rips through the paper and in his and he holds a poster from the movie "Marvel's The Avengers" signed by all the characters Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Loki ( Charlie doesn't know his Uncle Tom portrays Loki yet even though he knows he looks like him a little.), and the rest. He is so happy he jumps up to hug his father and you. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!" He says and then shows it to all his friends.   
The adults laugh and begin to talk amongst each other for the rest of the party. Slowly people start to leave, Tom, Amanda and Martin are among the last to leave. Timothy and Wanda take over cleaning to allow Ben and you to take care of Charlie and Eva. Eva is tired and cranky so you take her up to give her a bath before bed. Ben stays down stairs playing with Charlie and all his new toys.   
****

Cleaning is done and Eva is sound asleep followed by Charlie falling asleep downstairs on the sofa snuggling. Benedict picks him up to take him to bed causing a slight stir to Charlie's dream world. 

"Shhh..." Ben says softly.

Reaching the top of the stairs Ben turns to Charlie's room and places him in his bed. 

"Good night son, I love you with all my heart." He whispers and tucks him in with a light kiss on the head.

Ben returns downstairs to join you Wanda and Timothy in the living room.

"He wake up?" You ask turning your head to Benedict. 

"No, sound asleep from the excitement of today." He replies as he sits down beside you. 

"That was a great party son." Tim says. 

"I agree, it was a lovely party dear." Wanda adds. 

"Mmmm, I think so too. It was nice having Charlie's friends over to join us and it wasn't to loud considering all the kids." Benedict says and laughs. 

You all laugh in unison. 

"Son, I'm so proud of you... You have made us so happy. When you met ______ I knew your future was going to be wonderful. When you two got married I was the happiest I thought I could get. When Charlie was born I proved to myself that it was possible to be even happier. When you announced you were having Eva I believe my heart burst due to being so happy. So thank you son, I'm so proud and I'm so happy. I love you both so much." Wanda says as she pats Timothy on the leg before getting up to leave. 

"Thank you mum, I love you both too." Ben replies.

"I love you guys too, I'm so happy to have in-laws as great as you two. I'm also so happy Charlie and Eva get two amazing grandparents to have in their lives." You say hugging them goodbye.

"Night guys and thanks for your help again." Ben says as he close the door behind them. 

He turns back to you and smiles. Walking towards you he places his hand on your cheek cupping it lightly then leaning in to kiss you. He then takes his hand and holds your hand and walks over to the sofa sitting down and pulling you close to him. 

"Thank you..." He says. 

You have a puzzled look and turn to look at him. "What for darling?".

"Thank you for making me so happy. Giving me everything I could have ever wanted." 

"I should be the one thanking you. Ever since I was a little girl I've dreamed if getting married and having children. I couldn't see doing this with anyone else. You're my everything, you, Charlie and Eva" you reply. 

You both smile and kiss each other again. It's passionate and last a while but it is still soft and light. It's love, not sexual furry... It's a kiss of a couple that was made for each other, soul mates brought together by fate.

Ending the kiss and leaning forehead to forehead you then begin to think. 

"Ben..." You say as you look to his eyes. "I'm pregnant..." You tear up a bit from joy. You've held this inside all day and you are so relieved and happy to finally share the news with your husband.

Ben tears up also, a smile on his face. A smile that has been on his face for much of the day. He leans down to hug and kiss you once more. Cupping your cheeks he wipes away the tears with his thumb.

Through the tears he manages a "I love you so much." 

You chuckle while still crying. "I love you too."

Ben and you head to bed after hugging each other for a while. So happy together, so happy to be having another baby to join your family. 

It's been a long day filled with emotion. Your son is 5 and growing up so fast, your daughter is happy and healthy and growing fast also. You and Ben couldn't be happier with life.


	2. A Day at The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful day for a picnic at Hampstead Heath with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up about three and a half months after the events of A Birthday Wish.

'Surrounded by empty pickle jars and empty ice cream cartons you've just ate all of them and now you feel very sick...'

Sitting straight up in bed you cover your mouth and run the the en-suite... You manage to make it in time before getting sick. Dreaming of eating all those pickles and ice cream not only made you sick in your dream but it was enough to wake you up and really be sick. You haven't had this bad of morning sickness before in your last two pregnancies, you wish it would be all over with soon. You sit on the side of the tub just incase you get sick again. Ben woke up when you rushed out of bed and came to check on you. 

"Honey. You okay?" He asks sleepily. 

"I'm fine, just this damn morning sickness. Can you believe a dream made me do this?" 

"A dream?" He says as he squints his eyes due to the bright bathroom light shining into the darkness of the bedroom.

"Pickles and ice cream..." You manage before getting sick again. 

Ben turn his head away then comes to rub your back. 

"Never mind...could you get me a glass of water?" You say. 

"Of course." Ben says as he heads down to the kitchen for a glass. He returns in a moment and hands the glass to you.

"Mmmm thank you." Saying just before you drink it up.   
*****  
After the events of last night both you and Benedict managed to get back to sleep. No more dreams bothered you and you slept well. 

"Morning love." Ben says as he slides his hands through your hair. 

"Morning babe." 

"You feel okay this morning?"

"Yes much better. I just hope this mess ends soon, it's been four months."

"Remember the doctor said it should slow up soon. For your sake I hope it does sweetheart."

"You and me both" you say as you chuckle. 

"Dada!!" You hear being called out from down the hall. It's Eva in her crib, she is just starting to say a little bit now. She is 22 months old this week and is growing like a weed. 

"Dada!!!" You hear again.

"Okay! Dada is coming bug!" Ben calls out as he pulls his tee shirt over his head and heads for her room. 

"Morning bug... Did you sleep well?" He asks as he lifts Eva out of the crib.

"Dada! Dada" she squeals happily. 

"Eva Eva!" He says just as excited before tickling her sides and belly. Squeals of laughter escape her and Ben laughs along. 

Hearing all the excitement you decide to go take a peep, leaning against the door frame you smile and muffle a laugh. One of your favorite things in this world is to watch Ben with his children he is so proud of. A smile from ear to ear appears on your face as you watch them. 

"It all pays off in the end." You say to yourself convincing yourself that the morning sickness will subside soon and in five more months you'll be holding a new bundle of joy in your arms. Matter of fact your feeling much better today, better than you have in awhile.

You've watched enough play time and decide to get in there yourself. 

"Okay enough daddy daughter playtime, I want in." You say as you start to tickle Eva's back and the laughter brings a curious Charlie into the room. You see him and turn to him to grab and start tickling his sides and belly sending him off into fits of laughter. Your happy little family laughing on this beautiful sunny morning. 

Tickle session is finally over, everyone is hurting from so much laughter. Ben carries Eva downstairs and you hold Charlie's hand and walk down behind them. 

"What should we have for breakfast?" You ask. 

"Pancakes!!" Charlie says the loudest.

"That sounds awesome son, I think we should have pancakes too." Ben replies. 

"Cake cake!" Eva says. 

Ben laughs and puts her in the high chair "not cakes silly, pancakes. Pan-cakes..." He sounds out trying to teach Eva to say it. 

"Pa-kaks." She giggles. 

"Close enough my darling." Benedict says with a smile.

You begin to prepare the pancakes and soon you all sit around the table eating with some happy chatter between bites.  
*********  
"That was wonderful." Ben says standing behind you and wrapping his hands around your stomach as you clean up from breakfast.

"Thank you love." Smiling and turning to kiss him.

"It's such a beautiful day we should go to the Heath and pick out a spot for a picnic." He says.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea darling. Let's do!" 

"I'll go get the picnic basket and blanket for you. What should we take?" 

"Hum... How about turkey and ham sandwiches?"

"Sounds perfect." Ben says with a smile and a wink before going to fetch the basket and blanket. 

You finish up cleaning and then go to the toy room where the children are   
"Charlie, Eva... How would you two like to go for a picnic?" You ask.

"Yeah!!" Charlie says. Eva jumps up when she sees Charlie's excitement and starts to bounce up and down happily. 

"Go upstairs and brush your teeth. I will be there in a minute to help you pick out some clothes." You say and he runs up stairs in a hurry. Picking Eva up and then heading upstairs to get her dressed you pass Ben in the hall. 

"Ben could you pack the crisps and a few apples in the basket. The sandwiches are in the fridge ready to be put in the basket too." 

"Yup sure can dear." He says and head for the kitchen.  
*******  
After getting the kids dressed and down the stairs you grab the diaper bag and a few toys for Eva to play with and a ball for Charlie to play with. 

"Ben you ready?" You call out.

"Yeah just a second, let me grab my keys."

"Okay, we ready?" Ben asks everyone.

"Yes!" Charlie and you say in unison.

"Let's head out then." Ben says with a smile as he opens the door and locks it behind us.   
*******  
Finally arriving at Parliament Hill you all pick a perfect spot under a beautiful shade tree. The weather is wonderful and the sun is shining bright today. Ben helps you sit down on the blanket, your bump isn't that big yet but it's a little difficult to get to the ground. 

"You okay? Comfortable?" He asks.

"I'm fine babe. Thank you." 

Charlie is running around happily with Eva following closely behind, Ben joins them by running with them and picking them up raising them high in the air like an airplane making them laugh and giggle with joy. 

As you sit on the blanket under the shade tree you have some time to think to yourself about how your life is so great with Ben. You couldn't have asked for a better husband or father to your children. He's perfect, his eyes light up with joy every time he sees them. Rubbing your belly you feel the baby flutter a bit.   
"You want to join them to don't you little one." Speaking to your belly. It's the first time you've felt the baby move and it made you so happy. "One day you will be here and playing with them don't you worry." Still holding your belly. 

Benedict notices and breaks away from the kids to come ask if everything is okay, he can't help but worry it's just his nature. 

"Honey, you okay still? The baby okay?" He asks.

"Oh Ben I'm fine really, the baby wants to join you three... I just felt it flutter around a bit." 

"It moved?"

"Mmmm humm, first time." You said with joyful tears in your eyes. It's always special the first time you feel the baby moving. 

"Here, come feel." You say and Ben walks closer to you sitting beside you.   
Taking his hand and placing it on your belly " right here... You feel it?"

Ben nods and smiles. "I can't wait to finally meet you little one. I can't wait for you to be playing with your siblings and me." Then he looks at you and gives you a kiss before turning back to face the children still running around under the tree.   
******  
After playing for a little while longer and then eating lunch you all are full and ready to relax a bit before getting up to go play again. Eva was getting really sleepy so Ben held her and rocked her a bit to lull her to sleep, it didn't take long and she drifted off to a peaceful dream world. Charlie laid down his head in your lap and drifted off to sleep also. 

A light breeze blew across the field and through your hair. Such a wonderful day to enjoy outside and enjoy time together. Ben is always busy it seems and Charlie is in school now so it's you and Eva at home since you quit your job. Your job was to stressful and Ben pleaded for you to quit at least while you were pregnant. You agreed it was for the best so you enjoy days at home with Eva. It is nice to have all four of you enjoying the day together.   
*****  
The children wake up from their naps and Ben who had also drifted off to sleep for a bit wakes up as well. Charlie and Eva wipe the sleepiness from their eyes and yawn making you yawn also. 

"Have a good nap loves?" You ask Charlie and Eva.

"I know I did." Ben says making you laugh. 

"Good to hear." You say still chuckling.

"Who wants to go play on the playground?" You ask. 

"I do I do!" Charlie says.

Eva is still a little sleepy but manages to clap her hands. 

"How about Grandma and Grandpa take you two to the playground?" Says Ben pointing at the path where they are walking towards you all. He called them earlier and asked them to stop by and watch the children for a bit. 

Charlie and Eva look over towards them and runs to them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!!" Charlie yells and runs to them.  
"An ma!! Pa pa!" Eva calls as she runs to them. They both run to their open arms and they scoop them up in tight hugs.

"Hello darlings." Wanda says.   
"Hello kids." Timothy adds.

"Hi you two." They say as they walk over towards you and Ben. 

"Hi. I had no idea you both were joining us! What a pleasant surprise." You say.

"I called them earlier and asked if they could keep the kids while you and I go somewhere for a bit." Ben says before Timothy says "and we couldn't be happier to watch them."

"Where're you taking me Mr. Cumberbatch?"

"Hmmm, you'll just have to wait and see won't you Mrs. Cumberbatch." He says as he helps you up.

"Okay you all have fun at the playground, we will meet back here later." Wanda says waving goodbye and pushing the stroller and picnic stuff in the bottom of the stroller down the path towards the playground, Timothy holding Charlie's hand. 

"Shall we?" Ben asks holding out his hand for you to hold.  
********  
A short stroll later and you find yourself in front of an open gate leading to Hampstead Heath's secret garden, a quiet almost forgotten part of The Heath. 

"Oh Ben, this place is beautiful." You say softly as if you will disturb the flowers and fauna around you. Beautiful wisteria and ivy cover arbors and pergolas creating a wonderland like place. 

You've never been to this part of the park since moving to London which felt like years ago now. This garden moved you unlike anything you've seen, so peaceful, quiet, serene. 

Ben seeing the aww and wonder in your eyes as you looked around said "I thought you might like it." 

"I love it sweetheart." You say tearing up again just a bit. The hormones made you cry from anything lately, just another part of pregnancy you thought. 

Strolling through the gardens hand in hand you couldn't stop looking at everything around you, from the old house to the brick paths. Ben, well he couldn't stop looking at you. 

He grabs your other hand and turns you to face him. He wipes the line tear from your cheek and says "You look wonderful." A little pause before adding "I wanted to show you this place because it reminds me of you."

"Really? How so." You say with a smile. 

"You're my secret... Here for me to explore. Here for me to unlock your hidden pieces and put them all together. Here for me to lock my secrets into your hidden corners. Everything from the flowers to the beautiful arbors and pergolas reminds me of you my love. The flowers are your beautiful mind and soul... The arbors are your bones that supports them."

"Oh Benedict..." You manage to say between your heavy flowing tears. "That was beautiful thank you." Ben pulls you in tight for a hug and a kiss. He holds on and doesn't let go of you, held in a wonderful embrace that you wish could last forever. He looks down at you and smiles. No more words need to be said you both just stroll off hand in hand content with the passion and love just a held hand can provide.   
*****  
Back at the spot where you saw your in-laws and children off you and Ben find a bench and wait for them to return. 

"Hello dears, have a good time?" Wanda asks.

"Wonderful. You?" You replied.

"A grand time indeed." Tim says pushing the stroller around to the front of the bench. The stroller holds a tired Eva and Charlie sound asleep.

"They both played so hard and so much that Charlie wanted to ride in the back seat of the stroller, he didn't any to walk back." Wanda says.

"That's fine mum. By the way, thank you again for coming I'm sure they had a blast." Benedict says.

The sun is getting low in the sky so you all head back to your cars together and then say your goodbyes and part ways. 

"I had a wonderful day Ben, thank you." You smile and say as you look out the window at the passing trees and buildings. 

"I did too, thank you darling." He says as he puts his hand on your thigh and you reach to hold it. Charlie and Eva sound asleep in their car seats in the back seat.  
_____________________

Thank you for reading!

Hope you all enjoyed your day at the park *wink*. I hope someday I can actually visit Hampstead but until then my stories and photos online will have to tide me over. Till next time Cumberfluff dreams to you!


	3. A Bad Day....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad days. Happen to everyone, it just happens that this one you're on your own....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Let me tell you a secret about a fathers love. A secret that my daddy said was just between us. Daddies don't just love their children every now and then it's a love without end amen."  
~George Strait 

Emotions were high today in the Cumberbatch household, Benedict was gone on a business trip to the states for a few weeks and you and the children missed him so much. He didn't want to go away with you being 8 months pregnant but you told him that you'd be fine and to go on the trip, it was important. He reluctantly agreed and went even though he couldn't think about anything but his family at home. 

Today your five year old son was in a crummy mood, he was generally very happy but not having his father around for a few weeks made him very cranky much like his father after a long day. 

"Charlie. Get up, we have to leave for school in a few minutes." 

"NO!!!" Screamed Charlie from his bed. 

"Charlie, now!" 

"Nooo!" 

"Charles Timothy Cumberbatch get up this minute." You say feeling very flustered by his bad mood and the hormones you were dealing with. 

Charlie got up stomping and sulked downstairs to eat some cereal before stomping back upstairs to get dressed and brush his teeth. "If he is this way and only five I don't want to think about what he will be like at fifteen." you think to yourself.

Stomping back down with his backpack he huffed and said he was ready.

Rolling your eyes and picking up Eva you head out to the car and drive to Charlie's school. 

"Behave and have a good day love." You say to Charlie as he hops out and goes with his teacher into school, he doesn't reply just slams the door and stomps off. Beginning to cry you wipe your tears away and you pull off heading back to the house. 

You look in your rear view mirror and see the lights of a police car, sighing and pulling over you get your permit and registration ready for him. You knew as soon as you rolled through the stop sign back there that you were caught. 

"Permit and registration please." The officer says.

"Sorry" you say with tears in your eyes as you hand it to him. 

Putting your head in your hands you begin to cry more. Such a horrible day already and it's only just begun. 

"Miss? Are you feeling okay?"The officer says as he returns with the permit and registration. 

You begin to nod your head yes but you end it in shaking it no still crying.   
"I'm sorry it's just been an awful day so far... I couldn't get my son up this morning for school and he got really angry then he didn't give me a hug before getting out of the car for school... He didn't even say anything! Now you stopped me and I'm just having a really bad day. Sorry, so so sorry." 

The officer didn't know how to reply... He just kind stood there, half wanting to say it would be okay but the law is the law, half wanting to pat you on the back and let you off the hook. 

"Erm... Uh... I'm sorry your day is going so rough. I have a son also, it's rough when they get angry. However..." He begins to say before pausing and changing his mind.

"You know what, as long as you promise to stop at every stop sign! I'm going to let you off today." He ends.

"Oh my god thank you so much!" you say as you shake his hands then dry your tears. Eva begins to cry when she notices your upset.   
"Oh bug, it's okay. It's okay don't worry." You say calmly to her.

"Be on your way now. Hope your day gets better." The officer says as he turns to walk back to his car.

"Thank you again!" You say before pulling off.   
************  
Arriving back at the flat you notice you have several miss calls on your mobile that you left by accident. They are all from Benedict, they're also some voicemails from him as well.

"Love, please pick up! I'm getting worried!" He says.

"Honey this is Ben again, I'm trying to reach you. Are you okay? I've tried calling everyone and they say they haven't heard from you today. Please call me back." 

You dial his number right away as you put Eva down and she toddles off to play. 

"Hey baby..." You begin when he picks up.

"_______ you scared me so much honey, where were you?" Ben cuts in.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay though, I left my mobile here this morning when I took Charlie to school."

"Oh thank god you are okay."

"What's wrong? You're up very early baby." You ask.

"Nothing, I just wanted to speak to you early as I will be in meetings all day."

"Oh. I hope your day is better than mine." 

"Bad day?" He asks.

"Very rotten day. Charlie is in a bad mood and very huffy. He didn't even say goodbye at school. Then I got pulled over for rolling and not stopping at a stop sign. Just bloody awful. I really want you home now Ben. I just want to see you in person and hug you, I want to feel you..." 

"I know sweetheart, it's only a few more days though." 

"I'm sorry I sound selfish but I'm not the only one that needs you home... The kids miss you so much also and the little one is kicking up a storm in protest from not hearing your voice."

Ben chuckles "I miss all of you too. Soon I promise I will be home."

"I've got to go sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later and I hope you cheer up soon." He adds.

"Bye darling." YouI say before hanging up.  
*********  
The rest of the day is fairly uneventful until you pick Charlie up with a note from the teacher. 

It reads :  
"Dear Mrs. and Mr. Cumberbatch,  
Charlie had a temper today and tossed some of his crayons at another student. I had to put him in time out.   
Please sign the bottom of the note and send it back to school with Charlie on Monday. 

Parent signature _______________."

You read the note once you got home and sighed. 

"Charlie, come here for a moment please."

"I'm busy." He replies.

"Don't do this now please Charlie, come here."

Charlie comes in the room and has his head down. He knows he is in trouble. 

"Charlie... What's the matter today love?" You ask.

"I don't know." He mumbles.

"Is it that you miss daddy?"

Charlie nods and starts to cry.

"My sweet boy come here." You say opening your arms and pulling him to your side on the sofa.

"Charlie, I know it's rough and you miss daddy but you know this behavior is not acceptable."

"Are you sorry?" You add.

He nods again. "I'm sorry mummy."

Pulling him closer you give him a tight hug and rub his head. "Promise you won't do this again?"

"I promise mummy." He says as he looks to you with tearful eyes, they are the same color as his fathers.

You sign the note and put it back in his backpack adding "you know I have to tell daddy right?" 

"Yes" he says as he looks down at his feet again. 

"Okay go do your homework and then we can eat dinner."  
**********  
A knock at the door alerts you, you are not expecting anyone. You peep out the window and see Ben standing outside. 

Opening the door fast you fling your arms around Benedict. 

"Oh my god! You're home!!!" 

"Hi my love." He says as he drops his bags and hugs you, then kisses you. 

"Kids! Guess who's here!" You call to the children.

They come running to the living room to find Ben standing there waiting for them.

"Da da!!" Eva calls out.

"Daddy!" Charlie says almost at the same time.

Ben pulls them closer and picks them up for big hugs. 

"Hi darlings!" He says and gives them both kisses.

You decide to keep Charlie's note to yourself tonight as you don't want to ruin such a beautiful moment, but Charlie says a little later "Daddy..."

"Yes son?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"I was bad today... I got in trouble at school."

"I see... What did you do?"

Charlie grabs the note from his backpack and hands it to Ben.

"Charlie." Ben said with a sigh then looks to you. 

"I need to talk to your mum for a minute. Please go upstairs to your room. I'll be there in a moment."

Charlie runs upstairs a little upset.

"I talked to him about it already dear. I told him this behavior wasn't acceptable and he apologized. He had a bad day, he was missing you and lost his temper." You say.

"Punishment?" Ben asks.

"I don't think so, not tonight. We all have bad days babe. I think he knows better and won't do it again."

"Mmmm." Ben nods and looks up the stairs.

"I'm still going to talk to him." He says and kisses you before heading upstairs to Charlie's bedroom.

Ben knocks on Charlie's door before entering.

"Come in daddy." 

"Son, you know this was bad right?" 

"Yes... Do you not love me anymore?"

Ben is startled to hear this and immediately shakes his head no.  
"Let me tell you something about a fathers love. It's a secret that my daddy told me, a secret between you and me. A father doesn't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end."

Charlie looks to him. 

"I will love you forever son. Never forget that." Ben says pulling Charlie in for a hug before tucking him in for the night.

"I love you too daddy." He says.

In the meantime you put Eva in bed and tucked her in. Ben walked in and gave her a kiss on the head before she drifted off to sleep.

Joining you in the bedroom he says 

"You know what Charlie asked me?"

"What's that dear?"

"He asked if I still loved him..." He said coking up a bit.

You couldn't speak, only give Ben a hug and cuddle on the bed with him until you both fell asleep.

***********  
A few weeks later:

 

"Morning Darling." You kiss Ben awake. 

"Morning my love." He says and kisses you back. Then reaches his hand down to your very pregnant belly. "Morning little one, I can't wait to see you."

Smiling you hold his hand that's on your belly. 

"I love you." You whisper to Ben. 

"I love you." He smiles back. 

You feel a sharp pain...

"Ben..." You breath heavily as you hold your stomach.

He looks to you in a slight panic. Sure it's the third time you two have been through this but it's always a little scary.

"Is it?" He manages

"Mmmm hhmm..." You say. 

"Tom? Hey buddy could you please come over to watch the kids? ______ is having contractions. My parents will be coming soon to take over but the contractions are getting closer and we need to go." Ben called Tom Hiddleston who lives just around the corner.

Soon Ben has you downstairs and Tom arrives. Tom hugs you and Ben and sees you off, the kids are still asleep.

"I'll call later!" Ben says as he helps you into the car.

"Best of wishes you two." Tom answers and waves you two off.

Ben grabs you hand.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here for you, I'm not leaving your side." He says.  
________________________

Hope you all enjoyed! Till next time! 

Please let me know what you think!


	4. It's a....!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived! The birth of your third child is finally here!

Previously:

"Morning Darling." You kiss Ben awake. 

"Morning my love." He says and kisses you back. Then reaches his hand down to your very pregnant belly. "Morning little one, I can't wait to see you."

Smiling you hold his hand that's on your belly. 

"I love you." You whisper to Ben. 

"I love you." He smiles back. 

You feel a sharp pain...

"Ben..." You breath heavily as you hold your stomach.

He looks to you in a slight panic. Sure it's the third time you two have been through this but it's always a little scary.

"Is it?" He manages

"Mmmm hhmm..." You say. 

"Tom? Hey buddy could you please come over to watch the kids? ______ is having contractions. My parents will be coming soon to take over but the contractions are getting closer and we need to go." Ben called Tom Hiddleston who lives just around the corner.

Soon Ben has you downstairs and Tom arrives. Tom hugs you and Ben and sees you off, the kids are still asleep.

"I'll call later!" Ben says as he helps you into the car.

"Best of wishes you two." Tom answers and waves you two off.

Ben grabs you're hand.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here for you, I'm not leaving your side." He says.  
_____________________

Arriving at the hospital a short time after the staff gets you and Ben to a room and settled. 

Contractions are five minutes apart now and they are getting more painful as they come. Ben hasn't left your side since getting in the room, just like he promised. 

"Another one..." You say in pain.

"Breathe love, remember to breathe." Ben says as your hand tightens around his.

You take slow breaths in and out until the contraction is over. 

"That's my girl." A smiling Benedict says as it passes.

A knock at the door is heard, it's the doctor coming to check your progress. 

"Hello. How are things going?" The doctor asks.

"Wooo... I guess it's going okay." You say.

"Are you feeling okay? How are the contractions?" He says as he checks the monitor printout. 

"They are getting very painful. God I hope this is over soon." You reply.

"Dad how are you doing?" The doctor asks Benedict.

"I just hate seeing my wife in this much pain, but otherwise I couldn't be happier." 

"Okay I'm getting ready to check." The doctor says to prepare you.

"Breathe, breathe... Okay your at 8 cm now." The doctor says.

"Not much longer darling." Ben says as he holds your hand, thumb rubbing the back of your hand.  
********  
Another hour and a half pass by and you finally are at 10 cm and ready to deliver.

"Okay mum and dad, shouldn't be to much longer and you can hold your baby in your arms." The doctor says as he gets you into position.

"You've don't this twice before so it should go fairly quickly, you know what to do. Ready?" He adds.

You glance at Ben and he nods his head as he looks back to you before placing a kiss on your forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you." He says tenderly.

"Okay push down until the count of ten. One...two...three...four....five...." The nurse continues to count until ten.

You exhale sharply at the end and get ready to push again. You hold Benedict's hand tightly and bear down.

Contraction is over and you do some deep breathing. This continues for another twenty minutes before you start to get tired and emotional.

"Please!" You beg unsure of who you are begging to.

"It's okay sweetheart. Breathe, deep breaths love." Ben reassures you.

You go into another contraction and bear down for another count of ten, and another count of ten after that.  
Exhaling sharply and pleading   
"Ben!" You say almost at a yell.

"Shh...shhh. I'm here, I'm right here. You're almost there." He says as he strokes your hair and holds your hand. 

"One...two...three..." The count continues as the next contraction comes.

"Gahhhh!!" You scream out in pain. You continue pushing and the doctor and nurses announce they can see the head crowning.

You scream again and grip poor Benedict's hand so tight you may break it.   
"Oww..." He says under his breath in pain and bites down in his lower lip. 

"It's almost here!" The doctor says.

A few more pushes and you are beginning to want to give up in so much pain.

"I can't...I can't..." You say exasperated. 

"No no, none of that talk love. You are almost there honey. I can see the head!" Ben says.

"A few more pushes dear!" The nurse says.

One final push and a few screams from you and the baby is out.

"It's a boy!" Announces the doctor happily. "Congratulations guys!" He adds.

Ben and you begin to cry. Ben leans over to your forehead and places light kisses all over it.   
"You did it darling, you did it." He says.

"Dad, you want to cut the cord?" The doctor says and Ben goes to cut it. The nurses take the baby boy over to clean and weigh him, Ben follows closely behind taking pictures and wiping tears from his cheeks.

He returns soon with the baby wrapped up in a blue blanket and cap. He comes to your side and leans down to show you the baby. Still crying you two share a kiss and Ben hands the baby to you. 

"Hi baby... I'm so happy you're here." You say through the tears. Ben chuckles and brushes the baby's small hand with his finger. He leans down to you again. "I love you so much... Thank you." He says as he wipes the tears from your cheeks then his own.

"I love you too, thank you..." You say.

You both are overjoyed with the arrival of your little baby boy. Ben says "Alexander?". You nod your head in agreement "Alexander...".

The nurse comes to take Alex to the nursery for some routine checks and promises to bring him back soon. Ben texts everyone the good news.

The text states:  
"It's a boy!  
Alexander William Cumberbatch   
8.5 pounds and 20" long."

Ben sends it with a photo attached. Then calls his parents to announce the news, they are thrilled and say they will be up tonight to visit with the children. 

A number of calls come in with congratulations and well wishes. Many say they will visit soon.

Ben returns to you and holds your hand, brushing your hair with his other hand he couldn't be happier just sitting with you knowing that he is a father for a third time. 

"I love you..." You both say again.   
*********  
Later that evening Wanda, Timothy, Charlie and Eva show up to visit.  
"Hi guys." You say quietly as they walk into the room.

Ben is holding a sleepy Alex. Everyone comes over to see the new addition.   
"Is that my baby brother?" Charlie says quietly.  
"Yes son, he sure is." Ben says and allows Charlie and Eva to kiss Alex on the head gently.  
"Say hi Alex. This is your big brother and sister." Ben says. 

Everyone coos over Alex and takes turns holding him and taking pictures.   
*********

Two days you stayed in the hospital but today you finally get to come home! You can't wait to get back to your own house and your own bed. 

"Ready baby?" Benedict asks you.

"Absolutely!" You say while holding Alex. 

Ben has already had valet being his car around and he placed all the flowers and gifts in the car before joining you and Alex out of the hospital.

Ben puts Alex in his car seat and then helps you get in the back seat before getting in and pulling off heading for home.

"I'm so happy we are going home." You say. 

Ben looks in the rear view mirror as he stops for a stoplight. "I'm so happy to have you two come home." 

Smiling you look down to Alex and put your finger out and let him wrap his tiny hand around it. Shortly you all pull up in the driveway and get out to head inside. 

"Mummy, Daddy." Charlie and Eva say as he runs to greet you both.   
"Hi babies!" You say, "hello kids!" Ben says and sits Alex's seat on the floor by the couch and Timothy joins him to help unload gifts and flowers. 

Visitors have stopped by and left lots of gifts at the house with Timothy and Wanda who have been keeping the children there. 

Wanda helps you sit down on the sofa and offers to get anything you may need. 

"I'm fine thanks. Doctor says I can do almost anything so I'm okay. You say.

Wanda picks up Alex out of his seat and holds him rocking him in her arms. 

Charlie comes over and sits beside Wanda and stares at Alex. "I got my wish..."

"I'm sorry honey, what did you say?" Wanda asks as you look over towards them and Ben and Timothy walk back inside. 

"I got my birthday wish... I wished for a baby brother." Charlie says. You all chuckle and your eyes meet with Ben's. Just a look with no words, but you both see the love and joy in each other's eyes.

It's going to be a wonderful life.   
_________________

I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing the last chapter to "A Birthday Wish". Check out my other work as well. Thank you for reading!


End file.
